


it’s not about angels

by darth_stitch



Series: Two Boys from Brooklyn [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Steve is a Steve No Matter How Small, A Steve is a Steve No Matter How Tall, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Magic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SNRFB, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, The Giggling Valar Clouds of Doom, Tiny! Steve, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Dork Lord of the Week (because, no, Tony was not going to dignify this asshole with an actual Sith Lord title - some things need to remain sacred, thanks) somehow manages to zap Steve Rogers back into his pre-serum body.  Bucky takes this about as well as can be expected.  </p>
<p>Or the Adventures of Tiny!Steve and his Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it’s not about angels

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of ridiculousness and all the attendant stories that came after was originally posted on [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/88023479961/its-not-about-angels-a-steve-bucky-ficlet-it)

It says something about how completely borked up their lives were that this latest episode of clusterfuckery was just…. yeah. 

Hell, they just had the now Infamous Frog Episode Which Will Now Go Down as a Day of Infamy in Avengers History last month.  But hey, Villain of the Week is now Evil Wizard of the Week, who somehow managed to lay their hands on some sort of Ancient Egyptian Grimmy Spellbook Thing and Tony’s studiously ignoring the Giggling from the Strange Clouds that he’s _not_ seeing from the corner of his eyes or the Strange Voices who are _not_ Avengers teammates making wisecracks and —

Did Tony mention that he _hated_ magic and all sorts of supernatural shenanigans?  He does.  He really, really hates _magic.  And all sorts of supernatural shenanigans.  Supernatural_ is now a show totally banned from being shown in Avengers Tower.  Ever.  

Of course, none of the hating is going to help Steve, who is now five foot ninety-odd pounds of tiny, precious Captain Adorable.  The one good thing about Evil Wizard of the Week (Tony refused to use the name of a guy who actually wanted to be called _Darth Lord Plagueis_ ) was that whatever he did shrunk Steve’s costume to fit. 

Except that there were Evil Minions that Tony was _not_ going to think of as demons and imps from the Fifth Dimension (what even is his life), who are still coming for them and there’s Steve, jaw set, shield at the ready and it’s hella clear that he doesn’t have the super soldier strength anymore.  

All of them are moving to protect their captain but of course, there’s Sergeant Dracula over there in full berserk mode and okay, maybe Bucky may have finally worked out _most_ of the brainwash thing but he’s still the _fucking_ Winter Soldier and he is definitely fucking _pissed_ off. 

Also,Tony is sure that all of them are trying not to think about the way Bucky’s eyes were now pure gold and terrifying and there are _fangs._ Yeah, did Tony mention fangs?  Fangs, people. 

He’s never gonna make another sparkling vampire joke ever again. 

Even the Hulk is giving Bucky a wide berth but there’s a definite Stamp of Approval from Big and Green.  

"Soldier Go Smash Puny Wizard.  Hulk clear way." 

And maybe there’s a few arrows sent from the general direction of their other resident sniper, making sure Steve’s six is covered.  And Steve, thankfully, understands that he’s not going to be of much help in this position, so he accepts one of Nat’s guns and follows her to cover. 

So it’s up to Tony and he gets people coordinated which translates to _just getting the hell out of Bucky Barnes’ way_ and letting him nab said Evil Wizard.  Tony’s  _not_ hearing the soft  _"Oooh, Mrs. Rogers is pissed"_ and _"Classic SNRFB_ " because GODDAMNNIT.  SUPERNATURAL SHENANIGANS.  NO NO NO NO NO NO.  

The problem is that after they’re done, Bucky still looks like he’s about to start following in his Grampy’s footsteps and do some _impaling_ of his own and Tony’s talking, Tony’s trying to talk Bucky down from this even as Clint is readying a tranq shot and this is going to be a bitch, it really is.

Until tiny Steve darts out from cover and goes right up to the enraged fang-y Winter Soldier with a shouted _"Bucky!"_

It’s weird and surreal but there’s Steve reaching up to frame Bucky’s face with his hands and the comms are on so they can hear Steve’s whispered, “Bucky.  Look at me. Baby, baby I’m all right.  I’m fine, baby, I’m okay.  Come back t’me.  Come back.” 

Tony would like to question Steve’s decision of letting a still-fanged Bucky Barnes anywhere near ideal vampire biting places but yeah, Bucky does calm down, folding himself protectively over the now smaller body of his husband and partner, burying his nose in Steve’s neck. 

Steve would’ve protested being carried up like a bride on her wedding day but he’s pale and none of them like the way his breathing sounds so he’s outnumbered and outvoted. But Bucky, with Steve in his arms, is a lot calmer and the eyes are blue again and then:

"I ain’t letting you down.  I leave you alone for _five_ minutes and God knows what kinda trouble you’re going to get into.”

"Funny.  Just because I’m _temporarily_ de-serumed doesn’t mean I’m going to up and get myself killed!”

"I leave you safe and sound in Brooklyn the last time and you ended up in a HYDRA base anyway - you’re a goddamn trouble magnet, is what you are."

"I was rescuing your ass - this is the thanks I get?"

"Thank you.  Still not putting you down."

"Jerk."

"Punk."

"Looks like it’s SNRFB as usual," Sam observes. 

"It will be well," Thor proclaims.  "Spells can be reversed.  It took True Love’s Kiss for the last one." 

"They’re kissing already.  Steve’s not getting any bigger," Clint cracked.

"It’ll probably take a few more tries," Natasha smirks. 

"Can we just get Tiny Cap away from here now?" Tony offers, trying to get control of the crew because, well, Steve and Bucky are a bit occupied at the moment.  "And we can figure out how to reverse the spell.  JARVIS, get me the friendly neighborhood witch on the phone."

The friendly neighborhood witch tells them it’s going to take two weeks.  It’s the longest two weeks of their lives.

In the end, they’re going to sort it out and Tiny Cap really _is_ capable of getting in as much trouble as he does usually and everyone - except Natasha - is all STEVE, OMG NO.  But Steve sets his jaw and Does the Thing anyway and while he can’t throw the shield around, that fine tactical mind is still in there, as well as that stubborn, determined spirit and Tony really, really regrets ever saying the “everything special about you came out of a bottle” thing because it is absolutely _wrong_.  

And Bucky is just as protective as ever and there’s a little huff and then a fond smile as he follows Tiny Cap, the little guy from Brooklyn who never had the sense to know when to back down from a fight, into the jaws of hell anyway. 

_\- end -_


	2. you’re all that i need my senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words of wisdom come from unexpected places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/88232066516/youre-all-that-i-need-my-senses-a-steve-bucky)

"Did I say two weeks?  I should’ve said a month," was what Spooky said, about a couple of hours after the Epic Clusterfuck that got Steve Rogers temporarily zapped back into his old body.    
  
"Can’t you just magic him up back?" Bucky snaps and Tony throws up his hands and says, "YES. THANK YOU.  This is why I like my science to science and why I hate magic-y things!"  
  
Spooky gives them a flat look.  “Because that asshole trying to call himself Sorcerer Supreme - not that he actually is the Real Thing - somehow mucked up the spell so badly that I’m terrified to fool around with it more than I’ve already done.   I’m sure you want your hubby to stay on this plane of existence, yeah?”   
  
Bucky snarls at her but there’s really not much to be done at this point.  And Steve, amazingly, is quiet.  Or maybe because that could be because he had a nasal cannula on, because, of course, the minute he was apparently assured that Bucky wasn’t about to go even more berserk on Evil Wizard of the Week, he started wheezing.    
  
The boys temporarily move into the Avengers Tower, mainly because Steve doesn’t want the rest of their neighbors being collateral damage in case some New Evil Idiot decides that a downsized, vulnerable Captain America made for a tempting target.  Security is heightened for Bag End Apartment anyway and Spooky has said she’s called in reinforcements as far as protections go.  “Frogging” was going to be the least of their worries if somebody did make a try for their home.    
  
The thing was, aside from the occasional breathing problems and the fact that he tires easily, Steve is fine.  Probably a bit more fine than he was in the thirties and forties, considering they had access to better medication and food now.  But Bucky can’t help but worry, every instinct in him screaming to wrap himself around Steve and snarl at any perceived threat, countered by sweeter impulses to carry him off to bed and wrap himself around the now smaller body of his husband, kiss him almost breathless, the way he’d wanted Before.    
  
"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THE HELL NOW BUCKO!" soon becomes a battle cry that’s heard a lot all over the Tower.    
  
Nat starts using Russian idioms to call Bucky an idiot and crazy and off his rocker while Steve, who’s learning Russian from both of them, wonders aloud what roofs running away have got to do with anything.  It’s  a Russian thing, he’s told.  Just work with it.    
  
The completely hilarious thing is that the Hulk has not changed back.  At all.  The Hulk simply looked at Steve and said, “Tiny Cap.  Hulk keep Tiny Cap out of trouble.”    
  
And Bucky shrugs, “See?  I got Big and Green to back me up here.”  
  
Sam buries his face in his hands and goes, “You guys are hopeless.”   
  
Tony’s just glad that the Hulk is showing no inclinations to break the tower and is happy enough with enough food and episodes of Sesame Street.  The old school ones.     
  
Thor is no help at all - he finds the whole thing amusing.  And he’s the first person to back up Steve when Steve starts calling out the plays on the ops the team goes on - with Steve temporarily commanding from behind the proverbial desk, as it were.    
  
So of course, Steve and Bucky are arguing more than ever before.  Because Steve is not about to go running around to get beat up in every alley in Manhattan anymore, he can still take care of himself just fine and no, he’s not about to lock himself away for a month, for Chrissakes.  He’s okay.  He’s all right.  And Bucky’s not being an overprotective Mama Bear, because he’s pretty much seen this movie, eaten the popcorn and gotten the lousy T-shirt.  In sickness and in health - he made those vows too, even before it was recognized by the State of New York.    
  
There’s pointed, icy silences.  Surly tempers from both sides.  Various family members are pulled in to mediate and to be available for kvetching sessions.  It starts getting Epically Ridiculous.    
  
And amazingly, it’s Clint who breaks the deadlock.    
  
"Look, do I hafta point this out?  A Steve is a Steve, no matter how small.  A Steve is a Steve, no matter how tall.  There.  Words of wisdom.  I don’t give ‘em out that often so write it down."  
  
So the boys look at each other and it’s Steve who reels Bucky in by the hem of his ironically chosen Cap Shield T-shirt, lets his other hand gently stroke the back of Bucky’s neck, making him bend a little bit so that they could touch foreheads.  “Hey, I ain’t going nowhere, Bucko.”  
  
"Not without me, you won’t."   
  
Steve laughs and brushes a kiss over his lips.  “That a promise?”   
  
"How many times I gotta say it? Promised you that even way back when  I was too chickenshit to tell you I was sweet on you and always would be."  This time, when Bucky decides to lift Steve up, Steve just laughs and winds his arms around his neck.  Nobody complains when the Sergeant carries his Captain away for some privacy. 

Everyone knew that the making up was the best part of having fights.    
  
 _\- end -_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**[tygermama](http://tmblr.co/mIVIFdWJhpBzI3oYSkajvBA) is a Valar cloud who may have been whispering words of wisdom into Clint Barton’s ear.  


	3. the “a” on his forehead stands for…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha figures things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/88344504131/the-a-on-his-forehead-stands-for)

"I think I’ve figured it out," Natasha murmurs as she and Bucky watch Steve, all five foot odd inches and ninety-something pounds of him ( _I'm a hundred and ten, damn it! -_ Steve), stride up to the Fedora who apparently thought that Cosplay Girl in her skin-tight Black Widow outfit was fair game. 

 _The lady said ‘no,’ son_ , Steve was saying and somehow he manages to convey enough authority and confidence that even the Fedora - who was roughly the size of a brick shithouse - was taken aback.

"Figured out what?" Bucky mutters back absently, already mentally counting down as to when he was going to have to step in.

"The ‘a’ on his forehead."

_Five._

Cosplay Black Widow Girl isn’t taking things sitting down either.  She’s got her arms crossed and that’s a pretty damn good approximation of Nat’s glare as she tells the Fedora off. 

_Four._

"The what now?" Bucky figures Steve’s going to go for the beer bottle.  He’s not _completely_ hopeless, because of better food and medication, but he’s still got his size and weight working against him if he’s going to try to meet the guy strength for strength.  But Steve’s not completely the hotheaded punk he used to be and he knows how to fight smart. 

"The ‘a’ on his Captain America cowl.  Helmet.  Thing," Nat waves airily.  "Figured out what it’s supposed to stand for."

_Three._

Fedora’s the type of asshole who thinks just because a dame’s got her assets on display, that she’s lost all the right to say no.  Fucking idiot.  If a dame says no, you back off, whatever the hell else she’s wearing.  Otherwise, you’re an asshole who deserves to have his face beat in.  And oh, hey, there we go, Fedora’s trying to use his height and build to intimidate Steve. Bucky wanted to laugh.  Steve had never backed down from a fight even when he didn’t have the super serum and he sure as hell wasn’t going to back down now.

And Christ, Stevie was a beautiful sight, blue eyes narrowed, cheeks flushed, Irish temper up and running. 

_Two._

Fists are clenched.  Fedora’s about to swing. And there he goes.  Steve ducks.  And Cosplay Black Widow Girl grabs the beer bottle and breaks it over Fedora’s head.  Steve grabs the barstool and introduces it to Fedora. 

Steve’s a gentleman.  He makes sure Fedora’s _thoroughly_ acquainted with Mr. Bar Stool and this time, he aims it right where it’s gonna hurt.

And Fedora has buddies. Of course. 

_One._

Yeah, time for Bucky to step in. He hasn’t been in a good ol’ fashioned bar brawl since forever.  He’s missed being in those with Steve. 

"It’s adorable," Nat remarks even as she starts grabbing Bar Stools to introduce to Fedora’s buddies.  "God bless Adorable."

"God bless America," Bucky grins. 

Steve kind of squeaks when Cosplay Black Widow Girl grabs _him_ for a…. what are the kids calling it these days?  A glomp?  Nat called it a glomp.  Yeah, Steve got glomped by Cosplay Black Widow Girl and congratulated on his “dead on” cosplay of Pre-Serum Steve Rogers. 

It wasn’t until a _lot_ later that Tumblr figured out that the tiny, adorable, confused “Steve Rogers" cosplayer was the real thing. But then it helped when he got carried away by his adoring Winter Soldier. 

"You are in so much trouble, Bucko!"

Adorable.  Nat had him pegged after all.

_\- end -_


	4. The Giggling Valar Clouds & the Ghostly Peanut Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, Tony is not crazy. That needs to be stressed. Okay, maybe not any nuttier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/88424003561/the-giggling-valar-clouds-the-ghostly-peanut)

It’s true that the Purple Valar Cloud No.1 cannot draw to save her soul.  She leaves that particular type of artistic pursuit to the other Valar Clouds.    
  
She does, however, have a soft spot for Tony Stark.  Pretty much nearly all of the Valar Clouds have soft spots for Tony, to be honest.    And as much as he wants to stay in that Famous River in Egypt, he’s going to have to Face Facts. 

Also, Tony is not crazy.  That needs to be stressed.  Okay, maybe not any nuttier than usual. The Ghostly Peanut Gallery composed of the Dearly Departed Howling Commandos all have massive soft spots for Tony as well, maybe because Howard had so epically screwed up the raising of him.  So they take turns looking out for Tony Stark.  He’s a bit of a handful. 

They now have even _more_ sympathy for Bucky because of this.  Because all the Howlies knew that Bucky led the charge when it came to looking after their Captain.  And Steve was just as bad and they ought to know, because they were at Ground Zero when all the shenanigans Steve Rogers could get into happened. 

Howard is … well, it’s hard to accurately depict what Howard Stark is currently doing in the afterlife.  There’s a lot of moping.  A lot of regrets.  There’s certainly a lot of pride.  And love, most of all.  Howard’s a bit of a mess. 

He’d like to tell Tony that the Ghostbusting Proton Pack could work if he calibrated certain things to this specific setting but Tony’s not in the mood to listen anyway.  So he’s going to visit Peggy instead - it won’t be long now, before Peggy joins the Peanut Gallery with all the rest of them.  She’s more than earned her rest. 

Tony’s pretty busy these days, what with refining the clean energy project, the new SHIELD, helping  _Director_ Phil Coulson and his merry band of Ducklings and doing Avengers business.  He’ll never admit this, but he enjoys it each time Steve reveals his inner troll - Bucky says  _punk_ \- but hey, it’s the 21st century so troll it is.  Tony’s almost sure that Steve’s actually managed to master far more of modern technology than everyone thinks.  Steve just enjoys playing up the Confused Ninety Year Old Act. 

So Tony wants to think that he doesn’t have time for magic, supernatural shenanigans and wisecracks from a Ghostly Peanut Gallery and Giggling Clouds of Doom.  He’s too busy. 

And by the way, Bucky _did not_ appreciate having “War Bride” as his new codename.  _Thanks ever so much, Ghost! Dum Dum, you asshole._ So there.  Tony’s ignoring.  Tony’s _good_ at ignoring.  He is not seeing a thing.  Not hearing anything either but good ol’ AC/DC on his state of the art speakers.  No giggling.  No smartass remarks.  Yeah.  Working on the Ghostbusting Proton Pack here.  Move along.  Nothing to see.  These aren’t the droids you’re looking for. 

"Tony, why do you have the Clouds hanging around?"

_The_ Clouds.  That’s the first thing that registers in Tony’s head when he turns around and sees Steve Rogers in his workshop.  For once, Tiny! Cap does not have his perpetual shadow with him, although Tony can tell that the loose long-sleeved shirt that Steve’s currently wearing that is several sizes too large is actually Bucky’s.  And he’s not going to look too closely at the interesting marks on Steve’s neck. 

Newlyweds.  Jesus. 

Wait. What Steve said.  “ _The_ Clouds, Tiny Cap?”

Steve shrugs.  “I’ve always seen them hanging around.  Not all the time.  Usually out of the corner of my eyes.  And then I hear the giggling.  They’re nice.” 

There’s more giggling. And there’s some muffled swearing and _ohshit Cap can see us_ and _wond_ _er if he’s gonna be sore at me for the SNRFB thing_.  

"Not sore over the SNRFB thing.  I think it’s kinda cute," Steve says wryly. 

Tony, well, Tony does the Sane, Sensible Thing when confronted by the fact that Captain America and he are sharing the Same Hallucination.  He faints.

Whoops. 

_\- end_ (for the moment!) -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody submitted their own take on the Ghostly Peanut Gallery that hangs around Tony Stark on my Tumblr. This was my response.


	5. so about steve rogers being able to pick up mew mew…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes Thor's hammer. And Mjolnir likes him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/88447528036/so-about-steve-rogers-being-able-to-pick-up-mew-mew)

There’s a couple of things that Steve Rogers believes that it’s not important to mention.

The first - he usually sees Giggling Clouds of Various Colors hanging around.  He likes the giggling.  And he’s always had this sense that they’re friendly and harmless and okay, he’s always got this instinct for that, so he generally leaves well enough alone.

Also, he tends to think that the Giggling Clouds usually bring him luck or mischief of the good-natured sort (e.g. Bucky ending up shirtless and oh wow, okay his mind did not just go into the gutter right there, thanks ever so much, Pink and Purple Clouds….) so yeah.  The Clouds are okay. 

The second - he _likes_ Thor’s hammer. And Mjolnir likes him right back. 

It should be an inanimate object, although he’s been given to understand that it’s magical.  Okay.  Giggling Colorful Clouds - check.  Magical Artifacts.  Check and Check.  He’s also understood that there was some deal about not just picking up Thor’s hammer and figures that okay, it’s not really respectful to go poking about with somebody else’s things.  Steve gets that.

But sometimes, Thor just leaves Mjolnir lying about just _anywhere_ and Steve can never understand why is it that everyone else just leaves it alone, especially when it’s left where someone can just trip on it and have an accident or something.

Like now. 

Steve looks around for Thor but that’s a no go.  And okay, so maybe Steve is still on the tiny side right now but it’s a hammer, for heaven’s sake.  He can pick up a hammer.

So Steve mentally apologizes to Thor and picks Mjolnir up, intending to put her on the table where Thor can easily see her. 

And that’s when he senses _Her_. 

_Oh._ And since this is Steve, he apologizes.  _I’m sorry, ma’am_ \- because he figures Mjolnir would definitely rate a “ma’am” - _but I need to put you somewhere safe._

He gets a sense of acceptance and okay, there’s also a strange wave of _affection_ right there and then:   _Be well, our uncrowned king._ A blessing.  

Steve blinks.

And okay, the Purple Clouds are definitely giggling.  A lot. 

But he gets to put Mjolnir on the table anyway. 

Steve doesn’t understand the flailing Tony does when he sees the security video of “Tiny! Cap can pick up Mew Mew! OMG!”  He’s not sure why that merits a reaction. 

Thor starts laughing and claps Steve affectionately on the shoulder, though it has the effect of bowling his currently small self straight into Bucky’s arms.  Bucky, of course, smirks and takes that as his cue to pick Steve up, which Steve will suffer without protest because he’s currently mock-glaring at Thor and grumbling, “I see what you did there.”

Thor’s expression is full of mischief.  “I am only trying to be of service to the Soldier of Winter.”  

"You have my thanks anyway, big guy," Bucky smirks. 

"MEW MEW!  STEVE! CAN PICK UP!  IS NO ONE PAYING ATTENTION HERE?!!!" Tony is still flailing. 

Of course, Bucky quietly does not mention that _he_ was able to pick up Mjolnir too.  Nor does he mention the whispered blessing.

_Be well, our Evenstar._

\- end -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Look, a reincarnation bunny bit me.  EEP?
> 
> (This may or may not have been my reaction to the supposed _Age of Ultron_ spoilers that I’ve seen on my dash today.  I mean, come on guys - I may not have a PhD in Comic Book Geekery but even I know that Steve Rogers can pick up Mjolnir!)


	6. an interval:  the winter soldier dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, the Winter Soldier will come home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as a comment fic for this gorgeous piece of artwork reblogged at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/90119875301/caughtinanocean-by-venta-sometimes-this-is)

Sometimes, this is what the Winter Soldier dreams of.

Sunshine, the smell of freshly laundered sheets, the scritch-scratch of _Steve’s_ pencil across the paper. 

_Steve_.  That boy -

(the man on the bridge)

\- with his sunshine hair and summer-sky eyes, has a _name_ now.  He remembers his _name_.  Remembers it along with the salt-taste of his skin, and the way he’d wriggle and sigh when the Soldier runs his hands up his body, fingers cleverly wriggling their way underneath his shirt to stroke and caress, to be followed by his lips and teasing flicks of his tongue.  

_Bucky,_ he’d call him and the Soldier realizes _he_ has a name too, and yes, this is it, this is _home_ and he’d been away from _home_ for so long, fighting so hard to come back to it, to come back to his baby and hold him in his arms again and never let him go.  

The Soldier will wake up from this dream, as he’d awakened from thousands of dreams like this before, all slowly coming together, giving him a clearer picture of the life he’d left behind, a life he knows he can’t come back to anymore.  That boy is _gone_ and all that’s left is a man, still with the same sunshine hair and summer-sky eyes, darker now with grief and pain. 

_Bucky_ , he calls him and the Soldier wants to tell him to _stop_ , because it hurts so much, that they are both not the same but Steve is remade with a strong body to match his heart and his will and he won’t have to think that every winter might mean his last.  The Soldier is _broken_ and dangerous and so used to being in war now that he doesn’t know when to stop, when the fighting can be over.  Because HYDRA is still out there, waiting and the Soldier’s going to come for them, cut their heads off, burn them to the ground and salt the earth for taking his _home_ from him, his _everything_ and Steve is not safe, not safe from _him_ and from them and —

_Here.  In his dreams, he is home.  And Steve will laugh softly and frame his face with his too-big hands, his artist’s hands, and kiss him back, lovingly nipping at his lower lip, making him growl.  Steve will tell him, “It’s all right.  You’re home.”_

And the Soldier will keep dreaming.  Because in his dreams, he’s home again.  And maybe, one day, he can come home in truth.  

_\- end -_


	7. #ittybittyCapAdorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has 99 tiny problems and all of them are named Steven Grant Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/89623334346/this-is-the-problem-with-steve-rogers-currently)

This is the problem with Steve Rogers currently being - as several people have so eloquently put it - “itty bitty adorable.”   
  
Tony started it.  Pepper sealed the deal.  Natasha approved.  Rhodey phoned in to tell them that #ittybittyCapAdorable was trending.  Sam promptly died laughing.  Bruce joined in the act.  Thor was confused, per usual, but was silently protective of Steve.  To Thor, Steve’s temporary status “did not diminish him in strength or courage.”  And then Thor said something about Steve being “the uncrowned King” and that Steve would always have the friendship and allegiance of Thor, which kind of had all these weird Middle-earth-y undertones to it and nobody wanted to think about it too much.     
  
Jane sheepishly showed them her Tumblr dashboard where she was tracking the tag.  Darcy dragged Steve off for a quick shopping expedition for his temporary wardrobe, since he wasn’t about to start borrowing from Tony’s closet (Tony predictably hollered that he was not that short, thank you very much).  Said shopping expedition caused even more pictures to get out and for Tumblr to shut down — _again._     
  
Somewhere in the depths of the Tumblr offices, staff was offering prayers to the Old Ones in protection against Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Bucky Bears and those two dudes named Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie who were apparently causing an epic Squee Apocalypse at some comic convention.  All of them were notorious for crashing Tumblr these days.    
  
But we digress.    
  
The world still needed saving.  Steve Rogers still led the Avengers.  Even if he happened to be all of five foot odd adorable and ninety — ( _Bucky, I’m a hundred and ten, for Chrissakes_ ) pounds soaking wet.  Even if he was already doing a commendable job of running ops behind the scenes.    
  
Coulson had tears in his eyes, by the way.   Agents had remarked that Steve’s style was remarkably like Coulson’s - calm, cool, collected and infinitely reassuring.    
  
But Bucky could see the strain in Steve’s eyes, even as he tried to curb every impulse that wanted to scoop Steve up, find some nice deserted tropical island and shoot at anyone who tried to get close.  Steve absolutely hated being useless - even if what he was currently doing was anything but.    
  
So when Natasha said she needed bait for an op she was running, Steve was happy to jump in.  Getting rid of the red in her ledger, she said.  Also, the guys she was trying to take down apparently had ties to the Red Room’s Winter Soldier program and HYDRA.  Of course Steve wanted in.    
  
"So why didn’t she ask you?" Bucky grumbles at Clint, who is, in all fairness, Nat’s usual partner in crime for things like these.    
  
"My ass looks fat in the dress Nat wanted me to wear," Clint shrugs.   
  
Dress. _What._   
  
Because Life, Fate or the Giggling Clouds of Doom apparently have it in for him (seriously, why was he being blamed for the Sebastian Stan Incident That Crashed Tumblr, he didn’t even KNOW the guy), Bucky turns around to find Steven Grant Rogers in —   
  
He was going to kill Natalia for this.    
  
Ever since she heard about the “Steve in a Dress” story, she’s never been able to let it go.  And okay, Bucky knows drag - he and Steve had drag queens for neighbors way back when and Ms. Vida Boheme ruled the fifth floor at Bag End Apartment and was often a safe haven for “young queens finding their way to utter fabulousness.”   However, Steve isn’t dressed for a drag show, which, of course, demanded a certain level of theatricality.    
  
He looks beautiful, elegant and this is what going to set Bucky’s teeth on edge - he looks sweetly innocent as well.  Perfect bait.    
  
Steve glides forward on his heels and - shit, how could he have ever forgotten that _walking in heels_ was a hidden Steve Rogers talent, all thanks to Jilly, may that lady rest in peace - runs a hand up his abs to his chest and says, in a throaty voice, “Like what you see, soldier?”  
  
"What I’m seeing is a punk in a dress," Bucky manages through a suddenly dry mouth.  He cupped the back of Steve’s head, because he _wanted_ , so very, very badly —   
  
Nat’s voice cuts through Clint’s outraged squawking.  “Don’t mess him up just yet, Yasha.  We still need to get through the op first.”  
  
"I want in," Bucky growls.   
  
Nat rolls her eyes at him but yeah, apparently he gets to come along.   
  
Their target apparently had a yen for pretty boys in dresses, which was why Steve ended up being dragged into this.    
  
What they didn’t expect was that the target had _fangs._   
  
Natasha swears something particularly filthy in Russian, moving in to extract Steve and Bucky is already lining the asshole in his sights, finger on the trigger, because the sight of Steve on his back with a hungry vampire about to rip his throat out _isn’t going to fucking happen_ while Bucky has anything to say about it.    
  
But then Steve somehow manages to flip the asshole over and brains him with a heavy crystal ashtray.  It doesn’t keep the guy down for long but it does take him out of Bucky’s line of sight for a few terrifying moments.  Steve doesn’t hesitate.  He grabs a wooden chair, introduces it to the Vampire’s gut, moving as fast and as strongly as he’d ever done when he’d been a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier and —   
  
Bucky has the shot.  He takes it.  The vampire’s head explodes just as Steve manages to ram that chair leg into the guy’s heart.    
  
All things considered, the op is a definite success.    
  
***  
  
Apparently, the Serum was beginning to kick back in for Steve Rogers.    
  
The strength and the speed are definitely back, the healing factor is catching up and Steve’s Captain America build and height aren’t going to be far behind.  Steve had at least known he could function within normal human parameters when he’d said yes to Natasha’s op - they’d all noticed that part over the past week or so.  He didn’t expect he’d get that extra boost when push came to shove though.    
  
But then, as Steve had quietly whispered into Bucky’s ear when they’d finally had a moment to themselves, he wasn’t about to let some bloodsucker take him like that.    
  
"Not when I’m yours," Steve murmurs between soft kisses to Bucky’s jawline, the corner of his mouth, a brief, teasing nibble to his lower lip.    
  
Bucky manages to deepen the kiss and it won’t be long until he’ll sink his fangs into Steve’s sweet flesh, stake a claim and be claimed himself.  It doesn’t hurt, Steve tells him - it never hurts when Bucky _needs_ him like this, which is less about feeding and more about being being his mate.  His own.    
  
_Yours,_ Bucky will tell him then.    
  
He’s still not going to be letting Steve out of his sight for the next twenty four hours or so.  But judging from the mischief in Steve’s eyes, who actually hadn’t protested when Bucky had literally carried him off after the debriefing was over, still in his dress and heels, he figured Steve wasn’t going to mind one bit.    
  
Bucky does send Natasha her favorite Russian tea as a thank you gift later.  A lot later.    
  
_\- end -_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**
> 
> \- Bitty!Steve kicking ass is my catnip.    
>   
> \- Vida Boheme is my Queen.    
>   
> \- As I am a Giggling Cloud, Bucky Barnes is Doomed.  But what a way to go.    
>   
> \- No, what do you mean Bucky looks like this Sebastian Stan character.  Don’t see any resemblance.  Not one bit.    
>   
> \- Steve has not been reblogging Sebastian Stan pictures from the Philly Con.  What are you talking about?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of all the Tiny!Steve ficlets I wrote for the Sergeant Dracula universe. I finally realized I needed to keep track of the darn things. They keep multiplying like bunnies!


End file.
